Alpha, Amour & petits tracas
by LadyGlee
Summary: Isaac a besoin de réponses. Pourquoi ce changement ? Seul Deaton peut lui apporter une explication. Mais lorsque ce dernier se fait énigmatique, Isaac se sent perdu. Il a l'esprit embrouillé alors il décide de se changer les idées. Et quand même Cora s'en mêle, plus rien ne va.
1. Chapter 1

**A l'origine, je partais pour faire un OS. Au final j'ai quatre chapitres. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier.**

**Note: j'ai écrit cette fiction après l'épisode 3x08 donc il ne tient pas compte des évènements des épisodes suivants. Une chose importante dans l'histoire, Scott a accepté sa condition d'alpha. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le carillon retentit au moment où Isaac passe la porte du cabinet de Deaton. Il se dirige vers la salle d'examen où le vétérinaire ausculte un teckel à la patte cassée. Il s'approche de la table et pose sa main sur le chien pour soulager sa douleur. Deaton le regarde faire avec grand intérêt.

_— _Scott n'est pas là, dit le docteur.

_— _Je sais. C'est vous que je venais voir.

Alan ne semble pas plus surpris que cela et attend que le jeune homme se livre de lui-même.

_— _Est-ce que c'est possible de changer d'alpha ? Inconsciemment je veux dire.

_— _Développe.

Isaac hésite, ne sachant pas trop comment raconter son histoire.

_— _Je crois que Scott a de l'emprise sur moi. Par deux fois il a réussi à me raisonner alors que je perdais le contrôle.

_— _Et ça date de quand ? Avant ou après que Scott soit devenu un alpha ? demande Deaton dont la curiosité est attisée.

_— _Avant.

_— _Intéressant. C'est-il passé quelque chose avec Derek ?

_— _Il m'a mis à la porte et je me suis réfugié chez Scott. Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport ?

_— _Non.

Le vétérinaire remet le chien dans sa cage, se lave les mains avant de prendre un livre. Il le feuillette rapidement puis revient vers le loup.

_— _Le phénomène que tu me décris Isaac est très rare. Normalement, le changement de soumission ne se fait que si le bêta fuit sa meute ou s'il est renié par l'alpha. Là, cela s'est fait naturellement et bien avant que Scott ne découvre sa véritable nature. Je ne pensais pas que je verrais cela de mon vivant.

Le jeune homme écoute attentivement Deaton. Il veut une explication à ce changement de situation.

_— _Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce parce que Scott est un véritable alpha ?

_— _Oh non. C'est parce que tu as pleinement confiance en lui et surtout parce que vous partagez un lien spécial.

Isaac fronce les sourcils cherchant à décoder ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Oui il a une confiance aveugle en Scott mais ils n'ont pas de lien particulier.

_— _Je ne comprends pas, fait-il contrarié.

_— _Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la réponse, répond Deaton en souriant. Tu dois trouver tout seul. Mais sache que tu as cette réponse en toi.

Le jeune loup s'éclipse l'esprit plus embrouillé qu'avant cette rencontre. Il décide de s'aérer la tête et se dirige vers le loft. Même s'il vit toujours chez les McCall il n'en veut plus à Derek. Il a compris que l'alpha souhaitait le protéger et celui-ci a reconnu s'y être mal pris. Lorsqu'il passe la porte, il découvre Cora seule sur le canapé.

_— _Tu cherchais mon frère ?

_— _Non pas spécialement. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

_— _Tu veux en parler ?

_— _Non.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il aime bien Cora. Elle a une part sombre comme Derek mais il est nettement plus facile de parler avec elle.

_— _J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, explique-t-il. Tu ne veux pas me parler de quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais j'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser.

Elle lève un sourcil, étonnée de voir Isaac aussi chamboulé.

_— _T'as vu Stiles au lycée aujourd'hui ?

_— _Euh oui comme d'hab pourquoi ?

_— _Il va bien ?

_— _Oui, répond le jeune loup sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

_— _Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que Peter nous a raconté ce qui a brisé Derek. Je me demandais juste s'il allait bien, dit Cora un peu trop vite au goût d'Isaac.

_— _Et c'est tout ?

_— _Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Isaac la regarde fixement un sourire amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_— _Stiles te plaît !

Les joues de la louve s'empourprent violemment.

_— _Bah, puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, il faut bien que je me rabatte sur quelqu'un, tente Cora avec humour pour se sauver.

_— _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne peux pas m'avoir ?

_— _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Isaac ne dit rien. Son visage se referme brutalement. Il décide de revenir au sujet ''Stiles''.

_— _Donc Stiles te plaît vraiment ?

_— _Oui, murmure la jeune femme timidement.

Sous ses grands airs de revancharde et de fille sûre d'elle se cache en réalité une petite fille traumatisée par son enfance. Mais elle le cache sous une grande couche d'arrogance que peu de personnes arrivent à percer.

_— _Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, ajoute-t-elle. En plus, ça fait une semaine qu'il a pas mis les pieds ici.

_— _Si tu veux je peux sonder Scott pour voir ce qu'il sait.

Le visage de Cora s'illumine.

_— _Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Il acquiesce et elle le prend dans ses bras. Ils discutent encore un peu puis Isaac part en direction de la maison des McCall. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et le ciel prend des reflets dorés qu'Isaac aime contempler. Mais ce soir, il n'est pas d'humeur. Il est perturbé par les derniers événements et surtout par une réflexion faite par Cora.

Lorsqu'il arrive chez Scott, il remarque qu'il n'y a aucune lumière. Ni Melissa ni son fils ne sont là. Il rentre et s'installe dans la cuisine pour réfléchir sans pour autant allumer la lumière. Le noir l'aide à éclaircir ses idées. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste ainsi mais il est tellement concentré qu'il n'entend même pas Melissa rentrer de l'hôpital.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa McCall sort de douze heures de garde particulièrement harassantes. Elle est épuisée et ne rêve que d'une chose : dormir. Elle pénètre dans la cuisine et actionne l'interrupteur.

_— _Aaaaaah !

Le cri de surprise sort Isaac de sa torpeur. Il se lève précipitamment.

_— _Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer Madame McCall.

_— _Ce n'est rien Isaac. Et je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Melissa.

_— _Vraiment désolé Mada...Mélissa, se reprend-il.

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand elle l'interpelle.

_— _Ça va Isaac ?

_— _Oui très bien.

Mais l'instinct maternel de Melissa s'éveille.

_— _Que faisais-tu dans le noir ?

_— _Je réfléchissais.

_— _Tu veux en parler ?

Elle voit Isaac hésiter. Elle le sent, il a besoin de se confier.

_— _Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Merci quand même.

_— _Isaac, ça ne m'embête pas. Tu as l'air d'en avoir lourd sur le cœur. Je peux tout entendre tu sais. Même sur les histoires de loups.

Elle tire une chaise pour elle et une pour lui. Il vient s'asseoir quelque peu réticent.

_— _Scott vous a parlé des derniers événements ?

_— _Il me dit l'essentiel. Il ne s'attarde pas sur les détails et c'est mieux comme ça. Mais si tu parles du fait qu'il est devenu un alpha alors oui il me l'a dit.

_— _Je crois ….En fait j'en suis sûr, il est devenu mon alpha. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment et ça me prend la tête. Deaton m'a donné une partie d'explication mais d'après lui, j'ai la réponse. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges...

Sa tête entre les mains, il se tait.

_— _Isaac, tu te prends trop la tête. Je sais que je suis mal placée pour te donner un conseil puisque je suis novice en lycanthropie. Toutefois, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te portera conseil. Tu es sous pression et tu n'es plus apte à réfléchir.

Le jeune loup relève la tête et croise le regard de la mère de Scott. Un regard réconfortant et rempli d'amour maternel.

_— _Monte te coucher. Je dirais à Scott d'être discret quand il rentrera.

_— _Merci Melissa.

Et il rejoint la chambre qu'il partage avec Scott. Le lit d'appoint lui tend les bras pourtant il choisit de s'étendre sur le lit de Scott. Cinq minutes, pas plus. Juste le temps de souffler et il rejoindra le sien. Il fixe le plafond et fait le vide dans sa tête. Contre toute attente, il se sent apaisé, plus léger. Le sommeil l'emporte sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa décide d'attendre son fils qui lui a promis de ne pas rentrer tard. Et il tient sa promesse, rentrant un peu moins d'une demie-heure après son message.

_— _Maman ?

_— _Dans la cuisine.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il en l'embrassant. Ça va ?

_— _Moi oui mais Isaac je n'en suis pas certaine. Il m'a l'air complètement perdu et perturbé. Quelque chose le préoccupe et il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il a commencé avec moi mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

_— _Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Bonne nuit Man'.

_— _Bonne nuit Scott. Et ne fais pas trop de bruit. Je pense qu'Isaac dort.

Le jeune homme gravit les marches à pas de loup puis pousse doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il remarque immédiatement la forme allongée sur son lit. Isaac dort profondément recroquevillé sur lui-même. Scott sourit à cette vision. Il a insisté pour partagé son lit. Il le fait avec Stiles alors pourquoi pas avec Isaac. Mais ce dernier n'a rien voulu savoir, préférant le matelas d'appoint. Et voilà qu'il retrouve le loup dans son lit.

Il n'a pas le courage de le réveiller. Il va se changer pour la nuit et se glisse sous sa couette. Etrangement, son cœur s'emballe légèrement. Il n'arrive pas à contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Il tend l'oreille et se concentre sur celui d'Isaac. Un battement régulier sur lequel il se cale. Il se laisse bercer par ce son réconfortant et s'endort.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott s'éveille avec une sensation bizarre. Un bras est posé sur sa taille et un souffle chaud lui caresse la nuque. Isaac est lové contre lui. Il regarde son réveil et découvre qu'il est dix heures passées. Jamais il n'a dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien un jour de week-end. Il profite encore quelques instants de ce moment sans bouger.

_— _Isaac ? Isaac ?

Le jeune loup frisé grommelle quelque chose et resserre son étreinte.

_— _Isaac, répète Scott un peu plus fort.

_—_Scott ?

Puis le loup se rend compte de sa position et se relève brusquement.

_— _Je suis désolé Scott. Pour tout. Je n'avais pas prévu de squatter ton lit et encore moins de...

Isaac est rouge de honte. Il ne sait plus où se mettre et n'ose pas regarder Scott.

_— _Eh mais c'est bon ! Je t'avais proposé de dormir avec moi donc tout va bien.

_— _Mais pour... Je suis confus.

_— _Y a rien de grave.

_— _Tu es sûr ?

_— _Certain.

Isaac se lève et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide lui remettra les idées en place et calmera peut-être ses hormones en ébullition. Parce que la soudaine proximité de Scott a éveillé des sensations totalement nouvelles et totalement inappropriées. Scott lui plaît, c'est une évidence qu'il a tenté de dissimuler. Il s'est voilé la face et à présent, tout remonte à la surface. Puis il repense aux paroles de Cora. Son coeur s'emballe. _Ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, _a-t-elle dit. Et c'est la stricte vérité. Vérité qui vient de lui exploser à la figure.

Scott s'est assis sur son lit. Il guette Isaac dans la salle de bain. Les minutes défilent et il perçoit peu à peu le cœur de l'autre loup qui s'accélère.

_— _Isaac ça va ? crie-t-il.

Oui, entendit-il comme réponse.

Mais le rythme cardiaque de son ami n'a pas diminué pour autant.

Il sort enfin de la douche et Scott s'enferme à son tour. Isaac descend dans la cuisine et se sert une tasse de café. Dix minutes plus tard, il est rejoint par Scott.

Ils s'attablent l'un en face de l'autre et le loup frisé décide de rompre le silence pesant qui s'installe.

_— _Je vais te poser une question bizarre mais ne cherche pas à comprendre ok ?

_— _D'accord.

_— _Est-ce que Stiles t'a déjà parlé de Cora ?

_— _Euh oui...

_— _De quelle manière ?

_— _Hein ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_— _Je me renseigne.

_— _Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à Stiles ? demande Scott en rigolant.

_— _Non ! Pas moi.

_— _Oh, la sœur de Derek est branchée sur Stiles et tu veux savoir si c'est réciproque parce que... ?

_— _Parce que j'aime bien Cora et qu'elle m'a changé les idées quand j'en avais besoin.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isaac ? Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais perturbé par quelque chose et je remarque que c'est vrai.

Le ton de Scott s'est fait grave. Il est réellement inquiet pour son ami.

_— _On ne parlait pas de moi mais de Stiles et Cora.

_— _Très bien. Alors tu pourras lui dire que Stiles l'apprécie mais je n'en sais pas plus.

_— _Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de le faire parler pour savoir ?

_— _Non !

Isaac le regarde fixement avec son air de chien battu et Scott craque. Comme à chaque fois, il ne peut résister.

_— _Très bien. Je vais le faire.

_— _Cool, déclare Isaac en lui décochant un sourire à tomber.

Le cœur de Scott fait un bond dans sa poitrine avant de commencer une course effrénée.

_— _Je vais au loft, tu vas chez Stiles et on garde le contact par message. Comme ça je lui ferais part en direct de ce que Stiles dit.

_— _Si tu veux.

Oublié l'incident du réveil, Isaac semble heureux d'avoir monter ce plan. Il se précipite chez Derek et Scott se rend chez son meilleur ami.

**OooOooOooOooO**

_— _Cora t'es là ? appelle Isaac

La jeune femme descend les escaliers à l'entente de son nom.

_— _Isaac ? Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

_— _J'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai mené ma petite enquête.

_— _Déjà ?

_— _Oui. Enfin c'est en cours.

Elle le dévisage sans comprendre.

_— _Scott est chez Stiles et il me tient au courant. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il t'apprécie mais on en saura plus dans les minutes à venir.

Cora ne peut s'empêcher de sourire timidement. En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, elle décide de faire la conversation.

_— _Ça va mieux toi ?

_— _Mmmm.

_— _Isaac ! s'écrie-t-elle.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott, de son côté vient de débarquer chez son meilleur ami. Ils s'installent dans la chambre du jeune homme.

_— _Un soucis Scott ? Les alpha ?

_— _Pourquoi faut-il une raison particulière pour que je rende visite à mon meilleur ami ?

_— _Scott, ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne viens plus sans raison. C'est Allison ?

_— _Non !

_— _Bon alors c'est quoi ? Tu me fais flipper là !

_— _Ok. Tu as remis les pieds au loft depuis le récit de Peter ?

_— _Non. J'aurais dû ?

_— _Il est fort probable que quelqu'un se soit fait du soucis pour toi, annonce Scott.

Le loup entend le cœur de son ami manquer un battement.

_— _Ah oui ? Qui ça ? demande innocemment Stiles.

_— _Tu connais trente-six personnes vivant au loft ?

_— _Pour être exact j'en connais trois donc...

_— _Stiles ! s'exclame Scott.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Au loft, Isaac s'est muré dans un silence inquiétant.

_— _Parle-moi, le supplie Cora en posant sa main sur le bras du loup.

_— _Derek...Derek n'est plus mon alpha.

_— _Sans blague ? s'étonne la jeune femme. Mais comment ?

_— _Deaton m'a expliqué que la confiance que j'ai en Scott était en partie la cause de ce changement.

_— _Et l'autre partie ?

_— _D'après lui nous partageons un lien particulier, répond Isaac sarcastique.

_— _Oh.

_— _Quoi ''oh'', s'emporte le jeune homme. C'est n'importe quoi !

_— _Vraiment ?

**OooOooOooOooO**

Stiles qui possède un sens de la répartie inégalable était devenu soudain muet.

_— _Stiles ! répéta son ami. Cora. C'est Cora qui s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir.

_— _C'est vrai ? demande vivement le jeune humain.

Scott réalise alors quelque chose.

_— _Oh mais tu n'es pas indifférent à la sœur de Derek !

_— _Et alors ? De toute façon, il ne se passera rien, affirme amèrement Stiles.

_— _Quoi ? Tu déclares forfait avant même d'avoir tenté ta chance. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

_— _Même si j'avais une petite chance de lui plaire, je ne pourrais pas.

_— _Pourquoi ?

_— _Parce qu'un charmant loup m'a gentiment prévenu d'ôter mes sales pattes de sa sœur chérie.

_— _T'es sérieux ? Derek a vraiment osé ?

_— _Oui il a osé. Apparemment, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Isaac préfère ignorer la louve et sort son portable impatient de pouvoir détourner la conversation de lui. Cora le laisse faire sachant fort bien qu'il ne faut pas le brusquer.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le téléphone de Scott vibre dans sa poche.

**Isaac : T'en es où ?**

Il regarde Stiles et répond.

**Scott : On a un problème. Cora plaît à Stiles mais Derek s'en est aperçut et a promis de lui arracher le cou s'il s'approchait d'elle...**

**Isaac : Ah. Tu crois que je dois le dire à Cora ?**

**Scott : Non. Laisse-moi 5 min.**

**Isaac : Ok.**

Stiles le regarde quelque peu énervé.

_—_T u viens chez moi, tu te mêles de ma vie sentimentale, qui soit dit en passant est un désastre et tu as ton portable scotché à la main...

_— _C'est pour ton bien.

_— _Mon bien ? Et depuis quand mes affaires de cœur t'intéressent autant ?

_— _Depuis que je sais quelque chose que tu ignores.

Scott le fixe malicieusement. Il sait pertinemment que Stiles déteste être dans l'ignorance.

_— _Je sais de source sûre que Cora n'est pas indifférente.

_— _C'est pas sympa de jouer avec mes sentiments.

_— _Je ne rigole pas, réplique le loup. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, passer outre la menace de Derek.

_— _Tu veux ma mort en fait ?

_— _Non ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et pour Derek, on peut en parler à Cora si tu veux.

_— _Qui ''on'' ? Et non surtout pas. Je ne veux pas passer pour un mec faible.

_— _T'es sûr ? Parce qu'Isaac est avec elle en ce moment et il attend que je lui envoie quoi dire.

_— _C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? rigole Stiles. Aaaah quand c'est pas moi qui m'en charge...

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cora observe Isaac jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone.

_— _C'était Scott ? demande-t-elle curieuse.

_— _Peut-être.

_— _Je sais que c'était Scott.

_— _Ah oui, tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

_— _Non j'écoute ton cœur.

_— _Mon...Mo...Mon cœur ?

_— _Oui. Il bat un peu trop vite quand ça concerne Scott.

Isaac n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau message lui parvient.

**Scott : Dis juste à Cora que Stiles passera la voir dans l'aprèm'.**

Le jeune loup s'exécute et fait passer l'info à son amie. Il s'apprête à partir mais elle le retient par le bras.

_— _Tu sais, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu ressens pour Scott mais arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien parce que tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Elle le lâche et il s'enfuit en courant. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Plus il essaie de refouler ses sentiments et plus il se sent mal.

* * *

**Premier chapitre bouclé. A très vite pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: désolée pour les fautes qui se promènent. J'ai beau me lire, relire, re-relire, il y en a toujours qui traînent. **

* * *

_— _C'est bon, annonce Scott à Stiles. Le message est passé. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

_— _Je ne sais pas encore. On verra sur le moment.

_— _Tu me tiendras au courant. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à annoncer à ton père que Derek t'a fait la peau.

_— _T'inquiète. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Isaac ?

Le loup se tourne vers son ami surpris.

_— _Quoi Isaac ?

_— _Et bien il dort chez toi n'est-ce pas ? Ça rapproche non ?

_— _Euh ouais, on est ami.

_— _Il dort avec toi ?

_— _Non. Enfin cette nuit on a dormi ensembles et...

Il s'arrête là pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Mais il est conscient que Stiles ne le lâchera pas.

_— _Et ?

_— _Et rien, s'exclame le jeune homme. Je vais y aller, ça vaut mieux. Bon rendez-vous !

Et il disparaît laissant son ami perplexe.

Scott passe à l'hôpital apporter son déjeuner à sa mère puis il rentre chez lui encore énervé de sa conversation avec Stiles. Enervé et troublé. Que sous-entendait Stiles ? Il n'arrive pas à comprendre les insinuations de son ami et ça lui met les nerfs en pelote.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Depuis qu'Isaac a quitté le loft, il traîne dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il passe son après-midi à errer sans but précis. Il a une décision à prendre et un choix s'impose à lui.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Il est presque quinze heures quand Stiles se présente au loft. Il reste figé devant la porte close réfléchissant à ce qu'il va dire et faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir.

_— _Tu comptes rentrer un jour ou tu es bien sur le seuil ?

_— _Hein ? Oh désolé, fait Stiles confus. Je viens. Enfin si tu veux bien...

_— _Je sais pas...

Stiles paraît déçu. Il n'a pas compris que la louve faisait de l'humour.

_— _Je rigole ! Bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu.

Elle le laisse passer et ferme la porte inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme. Elle ne remarque pas que Stiles fait la même chose.

_— _Alors tu venais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle timidement.

_— _A l'origine je n'avais pas prévu de venir mais j'ai changé d'avis.

_— _Sympa, fait la louve vexée.

_— _Non le prends pas comme ça, tente de se rattraper le jeune homme. Désolé je m'y prends comme un pied. Je sais pas comment te dire ça. Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose. C'est nouveau pour moi...

_— _Stiles tu parles pour rien dire.

_— _Oui je sais mais ça arrive quand je suis stressé.

Ils sont tous les deux debout au milieu du salon face à face.

_— _Va droit au but par pitié. Je commence à avoir des envies de meurtre.

_— _Ok. T'es pas la sœur de Derek pour rien. Promets de ne pas me rire au nez ou autre ?

_— _Stiles !

Il se met à battre du pied ce qui fait monter d'un cran la pression que ressent Cora. Elle se rapproche un peu et suit son instinct. Elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Puis réalisant ce qu'elle est en train de faire, se recule brusquement.

_— _Désolée. Je n'aur...

Elle est interrompue par les lèvres de Stiles pressées contre les siennes. Elle se laisse aller et enroule ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier fait de même autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme. Le moment de tendresse s'achève bien trop vite au goût des deux adolescents mais le souffle leur manque. Il ne la lâche pas, elle non plus. Ils se fixent le sourire aux lèvres ne sachant trop quoi dire. L'instant a été magique et surprenant.

_— _Je suis contente que tu sois venue, murmure Cora.

_— _Moi aussi, déclare Stiles. Même si mes jours sont comptés maintenant, je ne regrette rien.

Elle veut l'interroger mais il l'en empêche en l'embrassant de nouveau. Trop absorbés par ce qu'ils font, ils n'entendent pas la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Un grognement de colère et deux yeux rouges les interrompent. Stiles met de la distance avec Cora et se retrouve immédiatement plaqué au mur.

_— _Je t'avais prévenu, grogne Derek.

Les crocs et les griffes menacent de se planter dans le cou de l'humain. Il devrait avoir peur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est prêt à affronter l'alpha pour celle qui fait battre son cœur.

_— _Tu...Tu n'as pas peur ? demande le loup étonné.

_— _Non, s'exclame Stiles. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Si tu touches, ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de mes cheveux, tu cours le risque de te mettre ta sœur à dos. Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger mais de moi ? Tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et tu sais que je ne représente pas un danger pour elle. Je parle trop, mes mots dépassent souvent ma pensée, j'ai deux pieds gauches et je m'attire des ennuis comme je change de caleçons mais je ne ferai pas de mal à ta sœur parce que je tiens à elle. Et ça tu le sais ! Alors oui c'est ta petite sœur, oui tu as peur de la perdre à nouveau. Toutefois je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour choisir qui elle veut fréquenter !

Le jeune homme reprend sa respiration sous les yeux ébahis de Derek et Cora. L'alpha a repris sa forme humaine mais tient toujours l'humain par le col.

_— _Lâche-le, intervient la jeune femme. Derek, s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécute non sans lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_— _Si jamais, il lui arrive quelque chose ou que tu es la cause de son malheur, tu auras à faire à moi.

Sa sœur entend clairement la mise en garde mais préfère ne rien dire. Elle se jette dans les bras de Stiles encore sous le choc de sa tirade. Machinalement, il la serre dans ses bras.

Le nouveau couple monte dans la chambre de la louve où ils se mettent à parler de tout et de rien. Derek reste dans le salon, écoutant parfois ce qu'il se passe à l'étage. Juste au cas où...

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott n'a pas bougé de l'après-midi ressassant tout ce qui s'est passé et dit plus tôt. De son réveil dans les bras d'Isaac aux paroles de Stiles, tout y passe. La nuit commence à tomber et ses idées ne sont pas plus claires pour autant. La seule révélation qu'il a eu est qu'il a apprécié sentir les bras d'Isaac autour de lui et le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il s'est senti bien, apaisé et en sécurité. Mais au vue de la réaction de son ami, l'histoire est tout autre de son côté. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé revivre ça. Ou plus si l'occasion se présentait..

Scott secoue la tête vivement. Il divague complètement. Depuis quand voit-il Isaac de cette manière ?

Il regarde son portable pour voir s'il n'a pas un message de Stiles mais rien. Tout comme Isaac. Il n'a pas revu ce dernier depuis le matin et n'a aucune nouvelle.

La poignée de la porte tourne et Melissa rentre chez elle. Elle allume la lumière et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant son fils.

_— _Décidément, c'est une habitude de rester dans le noir chez les loups ?

_— _Désolé man'. Ta journée c'est bien passée? demande-t-il en l'embrassant.

_— _Tranquille. Enfin si on peut qualifier les urgences de tranquilles. Et toi ?

Son fils a l'air morose. Quelque chose ne va pas, elle le sent.

_— _Super, dit-t-il faussement joyeux.

_— _Isaac n'est pas là ?

_— _Non.

_— _Scott, vous vous êtes pris la tête ? fait Melissa soudain inquiète.

_— _Même pas.

_— _Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et sa mère vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_— _Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_— _Rien. C'est juste qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre ce matin. Mais rien d'important, ça va passer.

_— _Ça a un rapport avec Isaac ?

Il la fixe étonné de sa perspicacité.

_— _Ce matin, je suis venue dans ta chambre. D'habitude, vous petit-déjeunez avec moi alors je me suis demandée s'il ne vous était rien arrivé. Et je vous ai vu. Ça a un rapport avec ça n'est-ce pas ?

_— _Tu...Tu nous as vu ?

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et attend que son fils se confie à elle.

_— _C'est Isaac qui s'est collé à moi, se défend le jeune homme.

Tu veux me faire croire que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que TA tête se retrouve au creux de SON épaule et TA main sur SON torse ?

_— _C'est lui qui... Attend ! Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est lui qui avait sa main sur ma taille et le nez dans mon cou !

_— _Pas quand je suis montée, déclare Melissa. Il avait une main dans ton dos mais c'est toi qui était sur lui.

Scott s'empourpre violemment. Sa mère le dévisage.

_— _Tu me l'aurais dit si vous étiez plus qu'amis ?

_— _Maman !

_— _Quoi ? Après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, je suis en droit de me poser la question.

_— _Isaac est juste mon ami. AMI.

_— _Stiles est aussi ton ami. Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu te comporter ainsi avec lui

Scott réfléchit un instant à une réponse crédible.

_— _C'est différent.

_— _En quoi ? S'ils sont effectivement tous les deux tes amis, en quoi est-ce différent ?

_— _Je connais Stiles depuis toujours ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. Alors qu'Isaac...

Il se stoppe net refusant d'avouer à voix haute ce qu'il pense de l'autre loup. Mais sa mère finit sa phrase pour lui.

_— _Isaac te plaît.

_— _Non !

Il baisse les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard de sa mère.

_— _Si, finit-il par admettre tout bas.

_— _Le réveil de ce matin a jeté un froid entre vous si je comprends bien.

_— _Exact. On ne s'est pas revu depuis. On a fait comme si de rien était mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était gêné et honteux.

_— _Et toi non ?

_— _Surpris mais je me suis vite fait à l'idée. J'étais bien dans ses bras. C'est loin d'être son cas. Dès qu'il s'est rendu compte de sa position, il s'est écarté. Limite dégoûté.

_— _Vous devriez en discuter. Je pense que tu te trompes.

_— _Je ne pense pas. Mais merci du conseil et de ne pas me juger.

_— _Chéri, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Tu seras toujours mon fils chéri, explique-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

_— _Je t'aime maman.

Il la prend dans ses bras et profite du câlin réconfortant prodigué par sa mère. Il regagne ensuite sa chambre le cœur plus léger.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Dans la chambre de Cora, les deux adolescents se sont assoupis devant un film. C'est la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui les réveille.

_— _C'est le tien, fait Stiles en bâillant.

La jeune femme lit le message qu'elle vient de recevoir.

_— _C'est Isaac, annonce-t-elle. Il veut savoir s'il peut dormir au loft ce soir.

_— _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il ne squatte plus chez Scott ? Ils se sont pris la tête ?

_— _C'est plus compliqué que ça.

A la façon dont elle le regarde, il comprend ce qu'elle sous-entend.

_— _Argh, je le savais. Dis-lui de venir plutôt chez moi.

Cora fait passer le message et Isaac accepte ce changement de programme sans trop de difficulté. Stiles embrasse la louve avant de rentrer chez lui attendre Isaac.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa vaque à ses occupations avant de monter se coucher. Isaac rentre enfin. Scott est en train de faire quelques recherches quand le jeune homme passe la porte de la chambre. Ils n'échangent aucun mot. Le fils de Melissa se concentre sur son ordinateur mais en est vite détourné par un bruit de fermeture éclaire. Il fait pivoter sa chaise et découvre Isaac fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_— _Mon sac.

_— _Je vois bien oui. Pourquoi ?

_— _J'ai suffisamment abusé de l'hospitalité de ta mère.

_— _C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporte Scott. Et tu vas aller où ? Tu retournes chez Derek ?

_— _Oui. Il a accepté de m'accueillir.

Il vient de mentir mais Scott n'y prête même pas attention.

_— _Logique c'est ton alpha.

_— _Plus maintenant, murmure Isaac. Tu l'es.

_— _Moi ?

La surprise se reflète dans la voix du nouvel alpha. C'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, il se sent plus puissant mais il n'a pas fait le rapprochement.

_— _Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? Ma mère t'apprécie et ça ne la dérange pas.

_— _Et toi Scott ? pense Isaac. Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? Est-ce que tu m'a….

_— _Je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile.

La mine de Scott se renfrogne.

_— _C'est bon j'ai compris. L'incident de ce matin ne se reproduira pas si tu ne dors pas avec moi. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en tenir rigueur alors que c'est toi qui l'a joué collé-serré ?

_— _Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce réveil m'a certes perturbé mais c'est parce que tu m'inspires des sentiments autres qu'amicaux. Si je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi, c'était pour cette raison. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Il emballe ses affaires à la va-vite alors que Scott essaie d'assimiler l'aveu d'Isaac.

_— _J'en reviens pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute, grommelle le loup frisé.

Il balance son sac sur son épaule et attrape sa veste. Il espère, au plus profond de lui que Scott l'empêche de partir. Mais le loup n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement et Isaac disparaît dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme reste quelques minutes sans bouger. Juste le temps que son cerveau analyse ce qu'il vient de se passer. Chose faite, la rage s'empare de Scott. Ses yeux virent au doré. Il s'en veut. Il aurait dû rattraper Isaac, l'arrêter dans son élan et se confier à lui. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, ce qu'il cache depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais non. Il n'a rien fait de tout cela. Il est juste resté là, planté au milieu de sa chambre. Une fois encore, il a laissé filer sa chance. Un abruti. Voilà ce qu'il est.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Isaac arrive chez Stiles les yeux brillants de larmes. Il les chasse rapidement mais cela n'empêche pas son ami de remarquer qu'il va mal.

_— _J'ai préparé le matelas gonflable, fait ce dernier. Ça ira ?

_— _Parfait.

Ils se mettent chacun dans leur lit. Stiles fait tout pour ne pas poser la question qui le taraude mais la curiosité prend le dessus.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_— _Rien.

_— _Et sinon ?

_— _Ok Stiles. Merci de m'héberger. Je sais que Scott est ton meilleur ami mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi ne te regarde pas.

_— _Très bien loup grognon. Je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler.

Isaac n'a pas envie d'en parler. Il se sent suffisamment ridicule pour ne pas en rajouter en se confiant à Stiles. Le silence s'installe entre eux sans pour autant qu'ils ne trouvent le sommeil. Les pensées du loup se trouvent envahies par Scott. Il ne sait pas comment il va réussir à affronter le regard de celui à qui il a avoué qu'il ne ressent pas seulement de l'amitié.

_— _Comment ça s'est passé avec Cora ?

Stiles a l'irrépressible envie de lui répondre que ce n'est pas ses affaires mais juge que ça n'aidera pas le loup.

_— _Bien jusqu'à ce que Derek débarque.

Il lui raconte ensuite comment il a remis l'alpha à sa place. Cela détend l'atmosphère. Le portable de l'humain vibre.

**Cora : Alors tu en sais plus ?**

**Stiles : Non. **

**Cora : Provoque-le ! Ça ne peut plus durer.**

**Stiles : Et je fais ça comment ?**

**Cora : Débrouille-toi. Mais il faut mettre les choses à plat entre eux.**

**Stiles : Merci du soutien...**

**Cora : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. **

**Stiles : S'il le prend mal, tu risques d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience.**

**Cora : Tu as bien affronté mon frère alors Isaac c'est du pain béni !**

**Stiles : Pas faux. Je te tiens au courant.**

**Cora : Tu me manques. (L)**

Stiles, à la vue de ce message ne sait quoi répondre. Son cœur fait un bond et décide de faire simple.

**Stiles : Toi aussi (L)**

_— _Et bien dis-moi c'est l'amour fou, ironise Isaac.

_— _On parlait de toi, clame le jeune homme. De Scott et toi pour être précis.

Le loup se tait et Stiles en profite pour suivre les conseils de sa belle.

_— _Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu as décidé de le fuir mais je sais qu'il y un truc entre vous. Je l'ai remarqué et Cora aussi. Et ce n'est pas simplement amical ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardes et comment lui te regardes. Vous vous observez du coin de l'oeil évitant que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Des fois on dirait que vous avez envie de vous sauter dessus. Mais Scott et toi êtes trop butés pour l'admettre. Mais ce n'est plus possible ! La situation est électrique entre vous ! Et maintenant que c'est ton alpha, il va falloir penser à mettre les choses au clair. Vous ne pourrez pas vous fuir indéfiniment.

_— _Qui te dit que tu ne t'es pas fait des films ? Il n'y a absolument rien entre Scott et moi. C'est mon ami et c'est tout, se défend Isaac calmement même si son cœur bat à tout rompre.

_— _Oh la mauvaise foi, éructe Stiles. Je suis peut-être qu'un humain mais je suis moins aveugle que vous sur ce coup ! Je sais reconnaître quand deux personnes se plaisent !

_— _Eh bien tu te trompes.

Isaac fait une pause avant de continuer.

_— _Si je suis chez toi ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai dit à Scott que je ne le voyait pas simplement comme un ami. Je suis parti et il n'a même pas tenté de m'arrêter. Alors ta théorie sur le fait que je lui plais est bien jolie mais loin de la vérité.

_— _T'es sérieux ? fait Stiles stupéfait. Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu l'aimais ?

_— _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Mot pour mot, qu'il m'inspirait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux.

_— _Ah oui ? Et selon toi, il y a quoi entre amitié et amour ?

Question piège. Parce qu'entre amitié et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Un infime pas pourtant si complexe qu'il est difficile de le définir.

_— _J'en sais rien Stiles. Je pense à lui tout le temps, sa voix et son visage hantent mon esprit. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi comme l'autre matin...

_— _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ''l'autre matin'' ? Et c'était quand ''l'autre matin'' ?

Stiles s'est redressé dans son lit comme un clown sorti de sa boîte. Scott est un petit cachottier, il ne lui a rien raconté.

_— _Je ne dormais pas avec lui jusqu'à ce samedi. Je me suis malencontreusement endormi dans son lit et lorsqu'on s'est réveillé, j'entourais sa taille de mes bras et j'avais la tête nichée dans son cou.

_— _Ah ouais quand même !

_— _J'étais tout gêné. Je me suis excusé et Scott a fait comme si ce n'était pas grave.

_— _Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté ou en colère ?

_— _Non. Plutôt indifférent...Et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal...

C'est bizarre de voir avec quelle facilité Isaac s'est confié à Stiles. Il prête une oreille attentive sans porter de jugement.

_— _Demain, vous vous parlerez. Vous éclaircirez les choses et repartirez sur de bonnes bases. Tu sais, Scott est un peu long à la détente parfois. Une discussion à cœur ouvert vous fera le plus grand bien.

_— _Pas demain. C'est trop tôt.

_— _Mais tu iras au lycée, rassure-moi ?

_— _Non. Pas demain, répète le loup.

_— _D'accord. Bonne nuit Isaac.

_— _Bonne nuit Stiles, répond le jeune homme même s'il doute pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne mords pas !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scott se tourne et retourne dans son lit toute la nuit. Il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée qu'au petit matin si bien que lorsque son réveil sonne, il ne dort que depuis une peu plus d'une heure. Les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, il se douche puis descend petit-déjeuner. Sa mère lui sert un bol de café en l'observant attentivement.

_— _Isaac ne descend pas ?

_— _Il est parti.

_— _Parti ?

_— _Il n'a pas dormi ici.

Elle s'assoit à son tour espérant que son fils lui donne une explication de lui-même. Il n'en fait rien, se cachant derrière son bol.

_— _J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il retourne ou... ?

_— _Il ne voulait pas abuser de ton hospitalité, marmonne le jeune loup.

Elle fronce les sourcils devant cette excuse bidon.

_— _A d'autre Scott. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner tous les détails mais me mentir ? C'est moyen. Et puis ça ne ressemble pas à Isaac de partir sans venir me voir. Il a toujours été poli alors partir comme un voleur...

_— _Tu te souviens de ce qu'on parlait hier ?

_— _Mmmm.

_— _Peut-être que tu avais raison.

_— _A propos de … ?

_— _Quand j'ai cru que qu'Isaac avait été dégoûté de se réveiller collé à moi, tu m'as dit que je me trompais. Tu avais raison...murmure-t-il.

_— _Oh, fait doucement sa mère comprenant à demi-mot ce que son fils dit. Et tu sais ça parce que... ?

_— _Il me l'a dit, crie-t-il plus énervé contre lui que contre Melissa. Voilà comment je le sais.

Le ton de Scott se radoucit et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

_— _Il me l'a dit et j'ai été incapable de faire de même. Il est parti sans que je cherche à l'en empêcher. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est mon bêta. Je ne sais même pas comment rattraper le coup et...

_—_Respire Scott.

Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il a retenu sa respiration durant son petit discours.

_— _Maintenant écoute-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, même avec Allison. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais autant attaché à Isaac mais rien n'est perdu. Parle avec ton cœur et arrête de réfléchir.

Il la prend dans ses bras de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle qu'il va être en retard. Il s'empare de son sac et de son casque.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Premier cours de la journée. Scott se trouve assis à côté de Stiles. Il cherche Isaac des yeux avant de se souvenir qu'il n'a pas cours avec lui de la matinée.

Les heures passent à une allure si désespérément lente que le loup croit ne jamais voir arriver le déjeuner. Son esprit est focalisé sur Isaac et même son meilleur ami n'arrive pas à l'en détourner. Stiles n'a rien dit à propos d'Isaac gardant pour lui le fait qu'il l'héberge.

Midi et demie. La cloche retentit et les lycéens se précipitent vers la cafétéria. Il faut quelques minutes à Stiles et Scott pour trouver leurs amis et s'installer. La première chose que Scott remarque est la criante absente d'un certain loup. Le manque s'insinue en lui un peu plus encore. Il picore du bout des lèvres ses frites et ne participe aux conversations qu'un strict minimum.

Il se rend à son dernier cours de la journée avant l'entraînement de lacrosse en traînant des pieds. Stiles, de nouveau tente de bavarder avec lui mais Scott est peu réceptif. Il ne rêve que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui pour se maudire de sa bêtise.

Vient ensuite l'entraînement. Ils se changent, enfilant tout leur attirail. Ils ne restent plus que les deux amis dans le vestiaire.

_— _Tu n'as pas vu Isaac récemment ? demande le loup.

_— _On devrait y aller, répond l'humain pour esquiver la question.

_— _Il ne veut pas mentir à son ami mais il ne veut pas non plus rompre sa promesse faite à Isaac.

_— _Stiles ?

Le jeune homme souffle.

_— _Je ne peux pas...

_— _Pour moi Stiles. S'il te plaît.

_— _Il dort chez moi. Et maintenant je suis une tombe. Plus de question ! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, discute avec lui. Parce que si tu veux mon avis vous avez beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à vous dire !

Il appuie son regard espérant que son ami comprenne ce qu'il veut dire mais ils sont interrompus.

_— _Bilinski ! McCall ! Sur le terrain !

Jamais Scott n'a joué aussi mal de sa vie. Même avant la morsure, il n'était pas aussi maladroit. Il manque la moitié de ses balles, trébuche une fois ou deux. Bref, il n'a pas la tête à ça. Au bout d'une heure, l'entraînement prend fin. Ils passent à la douche en vitesse. Stiles décide de se rendre chez Cora et Scott rentre chez lui.

La maison lui semble bien vide. Il a pris l'habitude de voir Isaac mais il n'est pas là. A qui la faute ? L'autre loup lui manque. Comme ce matin. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux au réveil, son regard se pose de lui-même sur Isaac. Il l'observe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne émerger. Cela le fait rire de voir à quel point chaque réveil est une bataille perpétuelle pour le jeune homme. Mais ce matin, seul un matelas vide l'a accueilli.

Scott grimpe quatre à quatre l'escalier le menant à sa chambre. Il jette son sac dans un coin quand un bout de tissu attira son œil. Il le ramasse. Ses doigts se mettent à trembler lorsqu'il réalise que c'est l'écharpe d'Isaac. L'odeur du loup vient lui chatouiller les narines et son cœur se met à battre de façon désordonnée. Il doit régler ça ! Il sort son portable et commence à taper un message.

**Besoin de te parler.**

Non, trop froid. Il l'efface.

**Hey ! **

Complètement débile.

**Salut. Ça va ?**

Abruti, se dit-il Ça ne peut pas aller après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il se retrouve de nouveau devant un écran blanc. Laisser parler son cœur, c'est ce que sa mère lui a dit non ? Il se met à écrire sans vraiment réfléchir. Puis lisant le message, il décide de ne pas l'envoyer sans pour autant l'effacer. Il balance son téléphone sur son lit, désespéré.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Isaac est rentré chez Stiles après avoir fureté toute la journée. Il est seul dans la maison, le shérif étant au poste et Stiles au loft. Il s'assoit sur le lit de l'adolescent quand son portable vibre.

**Scott : Tu m'as manqué au réveil.**

Le loup manque de s'étouffer. Son cœur se serre et il répond au jeune homme.

Scott est en train de faire son devoir de littérature mais son manque de concentration n'aide pas. La sonnerie de son téléphone indiquant l'arrivée d'un message se fait entendre. Il se lève pour le lire.

**Isaac : Tu t'es trompé de destinataire. Mais Allison sera ravie d'avoir ce charmant sms.**

Scott remonte le fil de la conversation et découvre avec stupeur que le message qu'il a hésité à envoyer est finalement parti. Et Isaac croit qu'il s'adresse à Allison !

Que doit-il faire ? C'est une occasion en or de renouer le contact avec le jeune homme et de se rattraper. Il saisit son téléphone et prend la direction de chez Stiles.

Depuis qu'Isaac a lu le message de Scott il tourne en rond. Littéralement. Il fait les cents pas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'a pas lâché son téléphone même s'il n'espère pas réellement une réponse. Pourtant, son portable vibre.

**Scott : Non je ne me suis pas trompé.**

Isaac arrête de respirer quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de lire ce message ? Il le lit à nouveau pour être sûr. Puis, encore et encore afin d'être certain qu'il n'hallucine pas.

**Isaac : Je ne comprends pas.**

Scott est sur le chemin de la maison des Stilinski quand le message du loup lui arrive. Il a décidé de s'y rendre à pied. Non pas pour retarder la rencontre avec Isaac (un peu tout de même) mais pour ne pas se dégonfler à la dernière minute et parce que c'est tellement plus simple de lui parler de cette manière. Les mots lui viennent naturellement alors qu'il n'est pas sûr de réussi à faire pareil de vive voix.

**Scott : Tu m'as vraiment manqué ce matin.**

**Isaac : Parce que je n'étais pas là pour te servir ton café ?**

**Scott : Non. J'aime te regarder te battre contre toi même pour te réveiller. Mais tu n'étais pas là...**

**Isaac : Tu n'as pas essayé de me retenir...**

Scott, à travers ces quelques mots peut ressentir toute l'amertume de l'autre loup. Ses doigts virevoltent sur les touches de son téléphone par automatisme.

**Scott : Je sais. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de sortir de ma chambre. Mais ton aveu m'a cloué sur place...**

**Isaac : Désolé. C'est sorti tout seul.**

**Scott : NE T'EXCUSE PAS. Pas pour ça …. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Alors désolé.**

Le loup-garou frisé ne comprend pas la raison des excuses de son ami. C'est sa faute si leur amitié est bancale aujourd'hui. Il aurait mieux fait de garder secret ses sentiments au lieu de ruiner leur amitié. Alors non, il ne voit pas de quoi s'excuse Scott.

**Isaac : ?**

C'est le moment ou jamais pour Scott. Il vient d'arriver chez Stiles et s'est adossé au mur adjacent de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Ainsi Isaac peut l'entendre mais pas le voir. Pas tout de suite.

**Scott : J'ai merdé. Mais je suis là pour me rattraper.**

Là ? Isaac ouvre la fenêtre et cherche du regard le loup. Puis il guette le moindre bruit indiquant la présence de Scott. Ce dernier se met à parler. Pas trop fort mais juste assez pour qu'Isaac l'entende.

_— _J'ai été un abruti. Un complet abruti incapable de trouver les mots pour te retenir. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accabler pour le réveil du dimanche parce que moi aussi je l'ai joué collé-serré avec toi. J'aurais dû t'avouer que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à sentir tes bras sur ma taille, ton souffle dans mon cou et ton corps lové contre le mien. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça et plus encore.

Il s'arrête le temps d'écouter le rythme cardiaque d'Isaac s'affoler et pour reprendre sa respiration.

_— _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu as pris une place aussi importante dans mon cœur et dans ma vie et ça me fait peur. J'étais dans le déni, refoulant tant bien que mal les sentiments que tu m'inspires. Mais plus je les enfouissais et plus ils se renforçaient. Ils me sont revenus en pleine face ce fameux matin.

Isaac s'est éloigné de la fenêtre. Il a besoin de se tenir à quelque chose, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Les poings serrés, il s'appuie sur le bureau de Stiles. Il ferme les yeux se concentrant sur la voix du loup. Le jeune homme est dans une bulle où la voix enchanteresse du loup-garou l'hypnotise.

Scott est sorti de sa cachette et a sauté par la fenêtre ouverte. Isaac n'a rien remarqué.

_— _Mais je suis là pour me rattraper.

Il est juste derrière lui. Un mètre à peine les sépare mais Isaac ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte. Ses sens sont en veille et seule son ouïe fonctionne. Trop concentré sur la voix de Scott, il n'entend ni ses pas feutrés sur la moquette ni son cœur qui semble prêt à battre un record de vitesse. Le silence se met à résonner et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il sent la présence du loup dans son dos. Il ne se retourne pas et attend.

Scott s'avance lentement. Il se trouve à présent si proche d'Isaac qu'il le touche presque. D'infimes centimètres se dressent entre eux. Distance que Scott rompt. Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et niche son nez au creux de son cou.

_— _Tu m'as manqué ce matin, murmure-t-il.

Puis se faisant plus aventureux, il passe ses mains sous le T-shirt blanc du loup. Ses doigts rafraîchis par la nuit tombante se promènent le long du torse chaud et musclé d'Isaac. Ce dernier frissonne. D'une part à cause de la sensation glacée des doigts de Scott sur sa peau mais surtout à cause du désir niché au creux de son ventre. Désir ardent trop longtemps enfoui.

Le loup-garou frisé bloque les poignets de Scott. Ensuite il lui faite face. Ses yeux bleus plongent dans ceux du jeune homme. Il se penche vers les lèvres de l'autre loup. Lentement. Trop lentement au goût de Scott qui s'avance. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour la toute première fois. Le baiser se fait doux voire un peu timide. Mais très vite la passion les gagne. Passion dévorante qu'aucun des deux ne peut contrôler. Isaac pose une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de Scott alors que celui-ci se met à jouer avec les boucles du loup. Tout en s'embrassant, ils bougent jusqu'à ce que Scott bute contre le lit de Stiles et bascule en arrière, entraînant avec lui Isaac. Ils rigolent et le loup frisé se redresse sur un coude pour observer son ami. Son œil se pose sur quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

_— _C'est mon écharpe autour de ton cou ?

Cela sonne d'ailleurs plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

_— _Comme je disais, tu m'as manqué.

Scott roule sur le lit et plaque Isaac sous son corps puissant. Ils recommencent à s'embrasser sauvagement. Ils ont trop longtemps attendu, trop longtemps prétendu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Le monde qui les entoure s'efface.. Il n'y a plus qu'eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les ramène sur Terre.

_— _Isaac ! Je suis...

Stiles vient de rentrer dans sa chambre et découvre les deux loups sur son lit dans une position qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Scott est à cheval sur Isaac, les doigts sous son T-shirt explorant le corps si parfait du loup. Leurs lèvres s'épousent à la perfection. Stiles se couvre les yeux.

_— _Oh non les mecs ! Vous abusez. Ma chambre. MA CHAMBRE ET MON LIT !

Les deux loups se séparent prestement mortifiés.

_— _Dites, vous seriez allés jusqu'où si je n'étais pas entré ?

Isaac et Scott échangent un regard complice lourd de sens.

_— _Non ! Ne dites rien, ajoute Stiles. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

_— _Tu peux arrêter de te cacher, déclare Scott. Nous sommes visibles.

_— _Vous êtes sûrs ?

Le jeune humain écarte deux doigts pour vérifier avant d'enlever sa main.

_— _Je suppose que tu ne restes pas dormir ici Isaac ?

_— _C'est ça, répond pour lui Scott.

Il lui tend son sac et les deux loups quittent la maison de Stiles. Celui-ci leur lance par sa fenêtre :

_— _Et faites pas trop de bêtises cette nuit.

Sur le chemin, aucun mot n'est prononcé. Il n'y a aucune gêne entre eux, juste un sentiment de bien-être. Leur main se frôlent à chaque pas mettant un peu plus leurs nerfs à vif. Enfin ils arrivent. Dès qu'ils franchissent le seuil de la porte, Scott attrape la main d'Isaac. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent naturellement. Leurs yeux s'accrochent et le jeune McCall a l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan bleu.

Melissa sort en trombe du salon mais trop occupée à chercher ses clés, elle ne les voit pas. Ils ont juste le temps de retrouver un visage neutre. Isaac veut enlever sa main de celle de Scott mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise.

_— _Scott ! Isaac ! Vous tombez bien. Il y a une urgence à l'hôpital, il faut que j'y aille. Carambolage... Bref je ne sais pas quand je rentre donc bonne soirée.

Les deux garçons la saluent alors que le regard de l'infirmière glisse sur leur main. Elle leur adresse son plus beau sourire.

_— _Ravie de te revoir parmi nous Isaac, ajoute-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Isaac rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce que Scott trouve trop mignon. Il l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Le désir est toujours bien présent et inassouvi. Il enlève sa veste car il a soudain trop chaud. Ils sont seuls dans la maison, la nuit leur appartient. Isaac porte juste un gilet de laine gris sur un T-shirt blanc dont le col en V ne fait que l'émoustiller. L'autre loup lui fait face, impassible. Mais Scott remarque qu'il le déshabille des yeux. Scott a l'impression de suffoquer. Il a encore l'écharpe autour du cou. Isaac anticipe son geste et pose sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Il commence à l'embrasser sur la tempe, descend sur la joue et termine sa course sur ses lèvres. Il tire en même temps sur l'écharpe. Le frôlement du tissus contre la peau de Scott fait frémir celui-ci. Chacun retire le haut de l'autre et ils basculent sur le lit. Isaac prend le dessus. Ses baisers viennent se poser sur la clavicule du loup, puis son épaule. Ensuite, il descend un peu plus bas à chaque nouveau baiser. Au fur et à mesure, il sent le corps de Scott se tendre. Isaac remonte ensuite lentement. Une vraie torture. Leur bouche se cherchent avant de se rencontrer fougueusement. Leur langue viennent se chatouiller puis entament un tango endiablé. Scott roule et plaque Isaac sous lui. C'est à son tour de torturer de plaisir le jeune homme.

Cette nuit-là, ils partagent un moment de magie rempli de gestes maladroits et timides. Un moment de tendresse, de complicité et d'amour. Ils se découvrent, s'apprivoisent sans aucun complexe. Epuisés mais heureux, Morphée les accueille avec bienveillance.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Sept heures. Le réveil hurle aux oreilles de Scott qu'il est temps de se lever. Il lui cloue le bec en tapant dessus. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et même si la nuit a été plus courte que d'habitude, il est pleinement réveillé. Ce n'est pas le cas de la personne à ses côtés qui vient de se mettre un oreiller sur la tête grommelant à tout va. Isaac n'est pas du matin mais Scott est bien décidé à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il se colle à l'autre loup et commence à embrasser son épaule puis son dos nu.

_— _Debout bel endormi...

Scott a gagné. Isaac envoie valsé le coussin et l'attire à lui. Il l'embrasse avec fougue avant de déclarer :

_— _Je te déteste.

_— _Moi aussi.

Scott ponctue sa phrase d'un baiser, se lève et file sous la douche. Isaac reste dans le lit frustré. Il tend l'oreille. Melissa n'est pas là. Il se décide alors à rejoindre son amant dans la salle de bain. Il entre dans la cabine de douche et se place juste derrière Scott. Celui-ci n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement feignant l'indifférence. Isaac entoure sa taille de ses bras et pose son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais là encore, Scott ne bouge pas. Isaac n'y tient plus. Sans lâcher les hanches du loup, il lui assène une pluie de baiser allant d'une épaule à l'autre. Scott cède et se retourne.

_— _Et si ma mère nous surprend ?

_— _Aucun risque. Elle n'est pas là.

_— _Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

L'eau coule toujours sur leur corps dénudés. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de l'autre.

_— _On joint l'utile à l'agréable, susurre Isaac contre l'oreille de Scott.

La douche s'éternise et ils finissent par être en retard. Ils arrivent au lycée juste quand la cloche sonne. Ils rejoignent leur classe en courant. Scott et Isaac s'installent côte à côté puisque Stiles s'est lui même assis à côté de Cora qui entame son premier jour de cours.

Les cours de la matinée passent étonnamment vite au goût des adolescents et il est déjà l'heure de déjeuner. A la table, on retrouve dans cet ordre : Stiles, Cora, Allison, Lydia, Isaac et Scott. Si la louve et son copain sont au courant de la relation des deux autres loups (Stiles s'est empressé de lui annoncer la nouvelle la veille au soir), la rousse et la chasseuse sont encore dans l'ignorance. Mais ça Cora n'en sait rien.

_— _Mon petit doigt m'a dit que la nuit a été agitée, fait-elle en s'adressant aux garçons.

_— _Et bien tu diras à ton petit doigt qu'il n'est pas obligé de le crier sur les toits, répond Scott sèchement en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami.

_— _Mais c'est trop tard le mal est fait et les deux filles ont la puce à l'oreille.

_— _Vous avez été attaqués ? demande la chasseuse.

Lydia est plus perspicace et plus attentive au monde qui l'entoure.

_— _Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent de ça...

Allison passe de l'un à l'autre et Scott pose sa main sur celle d'Isaac. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent sous le regard choqué de la jeune femme. Elle ne décroche plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. Temps nécessaire pour encaisser la nouvelle.

Dernier cours de la journée. Scott se retrouve à coté de son ex un peu mal à l'aise. Elle lui fait passer un mot. Il le lit avec anxiété.

_Désolée pour ma réaction tout à l'heure. J'ai été surprise mais je suis heureuse pour vous deux._

Il se tourne vers elle, lui sourit pour la remercier et elle fait de même. Un peu bizarre comme situation mais bon, ils vont finir par s'y habituer, pense-t-il.

* * *

**A très vite pour le dernier chapitre. Il y aura un nouveau couple.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultime chapitre ! Attention je la joue fleur bleue...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'entraînement de lacrosse se déroule à merveille. Scott a retrouvé son meilleur niveau ce qui lui vaut les félicitations du coach. Pourtant, en sortant des vestiaires, il a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Isaac semble soucieux et contrarié.

_— _Ça va ? demande-t-il en lui prenant la main.

_— _J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi chez Deaton.

_— _Euh si tu veux. Je peux savoir la raison de notre visite ?

Le jeune loup lui raconte alors qu'il a cherché à comprendre son changement de soumission et que le vétérinaire n'a pas été très éloquent, parlant seulement d'un lien qu'ils partagent. Scott lui aussi veut comprendre et suit son compagnon avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses.

Le carillon retentit au moment où les deux loups franchissent le seuil du cabinet. Ils rejoignent Deaton dans son bureau.

_— _Scott ? Isaac ?

_— _Isaac m'a raconté votre dernière rencontre. Je suis curieux d'en savoir plus.

Le docteur les observe avec grande attention. Un sourire énigmatique illumine son visage.

_— _Tu cherches toujours ce qui vous lie ? demande-t-il au loup-garou frisé.

_— _Oui, répond pour lui Scott. Et moi aussi.

_— _Pourtant, depuis la dernière fois votre situation a évolué si je ne m'abuse.

Les deux loups se regardent surpris que Deaton les ait percé à jour.

_— _Et vous n'avez toujours pas fait le rapprochement ?

Il se tait un instant puis se décide à leur expliquer.

_— _La légende raconte que le changement de soumission ne s'effectue que si le bêta est renié ou s'il fuit sa meute. Mais il est dit aussi que si un alpha et un bêta de deux meutes différentes partagent des sentiments forts et sincères...Plus exactement un amour incommensurable, le bêta se retrouve sous son emprise. Mais la relation alpha-bêta n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'on trouve habituellement au sein des meutes. L'alpha traite son bêta comme son parfait égal tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur lui.

Il se stoppe alors que les deux adolescents le regardent incrédules.

_— _C'est un phénomène très rare, ajoute-t-il. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas venant de vous deux.

_— _Parce que vous saviez qu'on finirait ensembles? l'interroge Scott.

_— _Non mais j'avais espoir. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial et mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé.

Amour sincère. Amour pur. Amour infini. Amour...Amour...Amour...Amour...Ce petit mot tourne et retourne dans la tête des deux loups. Comme le refrain d'une chanson, une ritournelle sans fin. Scott ne dit rien et assimile doucement ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Isaac sent la panique lui torde le ventre. Il suffoque et s'enfuit du cabinet. Ni une ni deux, Scott part à sa poursuite.

_— _Isaac ! Arrête-toi !

Le jeune homme est plus rapide que le loup frisé. Il lui agrippe le bras et le force à stopper sa course dans l'impasse derrière la clinique.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Isaac dis-moi !

_— _Rien. C'est juste ce que Deaton a dit. C'est beaucoup d'un seul coup. Surtout...

Il s'interrompt. La main de Scott est toujours sur son bras. Ce simple contact l'électrise. Il refuse de se retourner. Il sait que s'il croise les yeux chocolat du jeune homme, il est perdu.

_— _Surtout ? le pousse à continuer Scott. Isaac, regarde-moi.

Le jeune Lahey lui fait face mais fixe le béton.

_— _On ne s'est pas dit ce qu'on ressentait. On n'a pas parlé d'amour. Ce n'est pas parce que Deaton en a parlé que c'est forcément ce qu'on ressent. Alors je doute.

Les mots prononcés par Isaac le blesse. Il a l'impression que son cœur se brise en milles morceaux.

_— _Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que toi tu ressens ?

_— _Si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais puisqu'on en a jamais discuté...Je sais ce que moi je ressens mais je ne sais pas ce que toi tu as vraiment sur le cœur.

_— _Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas exprimé avec des mots mais je croyais que mes gestes étaient assez explicites. Je ne passe pas une nuit comme celle qu'on a partagé avec n'importe qui, pas plus qu'une douche comme celle de ce matin

Les deux garçons piquent un fard en repensant aux moments d'intimité de la veille et de la matinée. Scott soulève le menton d'Isaac pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_— _Je t'aime Isaac Lahey. D'un amour incommensurable. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

_— _Je suis désolé mais je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche.

_— _Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends.

Scott l'embrasse tendrement puis place la main de son amoureux sur son cœur.

_— _Ecoute mon cœur. Sens le battre contre ta paume.

Isaac plonge son regard océan dans les yeux de Scott et se concentre sur son rythme cardiaque.

_— _Tu sens comme il bat vite et fort ? Il ne bat comme ça que pour toi. Uniquement toi.

Isaac prend l'autre main du loup pour la placer sur son propre cœur.

_— _Le mien aussi bat de cette manière uniquement pour toi. Mon cœur t'appartient. Je t'aime Scott McCall. D'un amour incommensurable.

C'est à cet instant précis que les deux amoureux remarquent quelque chose d'étrange. De totalement improbable. Leur cœur battent exactement au même rythme. Un unisson parfait. Ils s'embrassent. Mais ce baiser est différent des autres. Leur relation a pris une nouvelle dimension et le baiser qu'ils échangent en est le reflet.

D'un commun accord, ils décident de rentrer. Arrivés, Scott se retrouve face à sa mère qui s'apprête à partir.

_— _L'hôpital m'attend, explique-t-elle.

_— _Attends ! Tu as passé la nuit aux urgences et faut que t'y retournes ? Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi quelques heures ?

_— _Mon chéri, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu sais très bien qu'on est en sous effectif. Allez à plus les garçons !

Et elle s'éclipse sous le regard désabusé de son fils. Ce dernier se tourne vers son compagnon, ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer sans voix.

_— _Quoi ? demande son copain.

_— _Elle m'a menti. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a menti. Hier aussi. Je n'y ai pas fais attention...

_— _On se demande à cause de quoi, fait ironiquement Isaac

_— _Déjà son histoire d'accident était un mensonge, ajoute Scott faisant comme si le loup n'avait rien dit.

_— _Elle voulait peut-être nous laisser un peu d'intimité, tente de la défendre le jeune homme.

_— _Ah oui ? Et elle a dormi où ?

_— _Chez une amie. J'en sais rien moi...

_— _Oh non. Ces amies sont toutes mariées. Je ne la vois pas s'incruster de la sorte.

Puis le loup en lui se met à humer l'air. Une fragrance sucrée et fleurie lui chatouille le nez. Il connaît cette odeur par cœur mais ne l'a pas sentie depuis bien longtemps.

_— _Elle...Elle s'est parfumée?!

_— _Et alors ?

Scott remet son casque et démarre.

_— _Tu viens ?

_— _Où ? Tu vas quand même pas suivre ta mère !

_— _Oh si. Alors tu viens ou pas ?

Isaac sent que l'idée est mauvaise et que ça va mal tourner. Pourtant il s'accroche à Scott. Les deux loups suivent la trace de la voiture de l'infirmière. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant d'arrêter la moto devant un café. Juste en face se trouve un immeuble où le véhicule de Melissa est garé. La mère de Scott en sort et pénètre dans l'immeuble. Les deux garçons enlèvent leur casque et s'installent à la terrasse du café.

_— _Tu connais quelqu'un qui habite là ? questionne Isaac.

_— _Non et toi ?

_— _Non plus...

_— _Ma mère voit quelqu'un, déclare Scott.

_— _Sûrement. Mais tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait un jour non ?

_— _Oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

_— _Elle avait peut-être peur de ta réaction.

_— _Mmmmm. J'aimerais bien savoir qui a osé toucher à ma mère, grogne Scott.

Isaac prend la main de son amoureux dans la sienne amusé par sa réaction.

_— _Ta mère est une femme séduisante. Je pense qu'elle est capable de choisir avec qui elle veut partager sa vie sans ton aide. Mais si tu veux savoir, concentre-toi sur la voix de ta mère et essaie d'entendre un nom.

_— _Bonne idée !

Mais il se ravise immédiatement.

_— _Mauvaise idée. Imagine que je les surprenne en plein ébat. Ah non je ne veux même pas y penser.

_— _Ok. T'as qu'à aller voir s'il n'y a pas des noms sur les boîtes aux lettres. Par exemple. "Mr & Mme" tu élimines, comme les "Mme" seules. C'est un immeuble bas, il ne doit pas y avoir trente-six noms.

_— _Tu veux pas y aller pour moi ?

Le ton suppliant de Scott et le regard de chiot qu'il lui lance finit de convaincre Isaac de le faire. Il se lève et l'embrasse tendrement. Trois minutes montre en main, il est de retour le visage indéchiffrable.

_— _Alors combien de célibataires à torturer ? fait Scott impatient.

_— _Un seul en fait.

_— _Son nom ?

Seul le silence d'Isaac lui répond. Un lourd silence pesant.

_— _Son nom Isaac.

_— _Euh...Eh bien...Comment dire ça ? Tu devrais aller voir pas toi même.

Scott traverse la rue à toute vitesse Isaac sur ses talons. Il y a cinq boîtes aux lettres : trois appartiennent à des couples, une à une jeune femme et la dernière...

Scott sert les poings. Ses griffes se plantent dans ses paumes et ses yeux s'illuminent de rouge. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'Isaac les voit de cette couleur et il ne s'y est toujours pas habituer. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de l'alpha et lui murmure de se calmer.

_— _Mais je vais le tuer, hurle Scott. Je vais le réduire en miettes ! Ma mère ! Peter Hale a osé mettre la main sur MA mère !

Au penthouse de l'immeuble en question Peter et Melissa sont en train de se préparer à dîner. Ou plus exactement Peter cuisine, un torchon sur l'épaule en train de goûter et assaisonner sa sauce. Melissa le regarde s'affairer tout en discutant. Il lui a fait promettre de se détendre et c'est ce qu'elle fait sirotant un verre de vin rouge. Soudain Peter se stoppe et se tourne vers la jeune femme inquiet.

_— _Je crois que je vais avoir un problème, dit-il tout simplement.

_— _Quoi ? Ça va pas ?

_— _Tu devrais envoyer un message à ton fils pour l'inviter à monter.

_— _Quoi ? Scott ? Mais ….

_— _Il est, en ce moment même dans le hall en train de raconter comment il va mettre fin à mon existence. Pas très imaginatif soit dit en passant.

_— _Mais comment ….

Elle s'interrompt avant de reprendre.

_— _J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à tous vos truc de loup.

Elle sort son portable.

_— _Trop tard, annonce Peter. Il arrive.

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas la seconde suivante.

_— _Tu aurais au moins pu frapper Scott, dit le loup tout en goûtant sa sauce.

Le jeune alpha se précipite vers l'oncle de Derek ses griffes sorties et l'éclat rouge dans ses yeux. Isaac tente de l'arrêter mais il se débat et se défait de la prise de son bêta. Aais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Peter, Melissa se place entre son compagnon et son fils.

_— _Maintenant tu te calmes Scott.

La voix de sa mère est sans appel et le ramène à la réalité. Ses griffes se rétractent et ses yeux reprennent leur couleur normale.

_— _Comment tu peux le protéger ? s'exclame-t-il. Comment tu peux sortir avec ….avec ….ce monstre ?

_— _Scott je ne te permets pas, s'écrie sa mère. Et puis je fréquente qui je veux. Tu n'es pas mon père mais mon fils je te rappelle.

Melissa entoure la taille de Peter de son bras et il fait de même sous les yeux effarés de Scott.

_— _Il t'a dit que c'était un loup ? Qu'il avait tué sa propre nièce ? Que c'est lui qui m'avait mordu ? Qu'il était mort et était revenu à la vie en se servant de Lydia?

_— _Oui, Scott. Il m'a dit tout ça.

_— _Et... Et ça te pose aucun problème !

_— _De un, depuis quand je juge les personnes sur leur passé ? De deux, Peter m'a tout expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses tous les détails. Et de trois, Peter n'est plus le même qu'à l'époque où tu as fait sa connaissance

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu dire qu'il a changé alors que tu le connais depuis...Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

_— _Trois mois.

Scott tombe des nues. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a rien vu et ce demande comment c'est possible. Isaac se rapproche du jeune homme et glisse sa main dans la sienne. C'est sa manière à lui de lui apporter son soutien.

_— _Ma mère, Peter. Il a fallu que tu choisisses ma mère parmi toutes les femmes de Beacon Hills.

_— _Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta mère qu'elle en est moins séduisante, clame Peter.

Scott est sur le point de craquer à nouveau sauf qu'il se concentre sur le battement du cœur d'Isaac pour garder pied.

_— _J'ai essayé de résister, explique Peter. Il y a trois mois, ta mère est tombée en panne sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je lui ai porté secours et pour me remercier elle m'a invité à boire un café.

_— _Qu'il a poliment refusé, ajoute Melissa.

_— _Exact. Je savais pertinemment que Scott n'apprécierait pas et qu'il voudrait me faire la peau. Une semaine plus tard on s'est retrouvé par hasard au centre commercial.

**OooOooOooOooO**

_Peter furetait à travers les allées sans but précis quand quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans._

___— _Oh ! Désoleé, s'excusa la jeune femme en levant le nez de sa liste de course. Oh, c'est vous ! Quel heureux hasard !

___— _N'est-ce pas ? Comment allez-vous ? Votre voiture ne vous fait plus trop de misères ?

___— _Non et grâce à vous. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié. Vous auriez le temps de prendre un café ?

___— _Je...

___— _Oh allez ! Je me sentirai toujours redevable sinon.

___— _Très bien.

_Ils finirent donc séparément leurs courses avant de se rejoindre au café du centre commercial. Ils commandèrent puis se mirent à discuter._

___— _Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez, déclara la jeune femme confuse.

_Le loup avait hésité à mentir mais au final répondit :_

___— _Peter Hale.

___— _Melissa McCall, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

_A la place, Peter porta la main de son interlocutrice à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il vit les joues de Melissa rosirent. Ils continuèrent de papoter de tout et de rien et finirent par se promettre de se revoir. Et ils l'avaient fait. A plusieurs reprises, ils étaient sortis ensembles. Au bout d'un mois, il l'avait invité chez lui._

_Dix-neuf heures piles, Melissa sonna à sa porte. Nerveux comme jamais, il l'invita à entrer. Il lui servit un verre de vin et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé._

___— _Melissa, commença-t-il. Avant que cette soirée ne se poursuive, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

_Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage._

___— _Je sais ce que tu veux me dire.

___— _Ah bon ?

___— _Oui. Tu vas me dire que tu es l'oncle de Derek, que tu es un loup et que tu sais qui je suis depuis la toute première fois.

___— _Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Peter pris de court.

___— _Quand j'ai découvert pour Scott, il nous a fallu du temps mais on a fini par avoir une discussion. Il m'a parlé de Derek et de son oncle Peter. Alors quand tu m'as dit t'appeler Hale j'ai fait le rapprochement.

___— _Très bien, fit le loup légèrement décontenancé. Et c'est tout ce que ton fils a raconté à mon propos ?

_I__— _l t'a traité de psychopathe. Mais tu sais comment sont les ados, ils exagèrent souvent. Ah , oui. Il m'a aussi raconté que tu étais celui qui l'avait mordu.

_Peter baissa les yeux honteux. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait et n'en était pas fier._

___— _Et malgré ça tu as continué à me fréquenter.

___— _Oui. Ce qui est fait et fait. C'est du passé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais d'une relation avec un homme qui me plaît et que j'apprécie.

___— _Il faut que je te révèle autre chose.

_Il était profondément touché par les mots de l'humaine mais savait qu'avec la future révélation qu'il allait lui faire, il la perdrait. Mais il voulait être honnête avec elle parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et avait l'impression d'être vivant._

___— _J'ai tué ma nièce Laura par soif de pouvoir. Elle était l'alpha et j'ai abrégé sa vie pour prendre sa place...

_Il ne l'avait pas regarder dans le yeux afin de ne pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Lors de sa confession, sa voix s'était brisée. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voix. Le bruit d'un verre posé sur la table se fit entendre. Elle allait partir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais non. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse._

___— _Raconte-moi.

_Et il le fit. L'incendie, ses brûlures, les années de guérison. Tout y passa n'omettant aucun détail. Il lui expliqua la souffrance pendant sa cicatrisation, l'appel de la pleine lune chaque mois un peu plus intense, le loup en lui ne pouvant s'exprimer, la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. Il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de sa nièce mais c'était l'alpha, il avait besoin de prendre sa place, sentir le pouvoir couler dans ses veines. A cette époque, il ne contrôlait plus son loup._

___— _Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir ôter la vie de Laura. C'est au petit matin que je me suis senti différent et que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait.

_Il lui raconta ensuite qu'un alpha, pour renforcer sa puissance se doit d'avoir des bêta. _

___— _Cette nuit-là, Scott et Stiles étaient dans la forêt. J'ai senti le potentiel de ton fils et je l'ai mordu.

_Il passa ensuite en revu sa mort et de quelle manière il était revenu dans le monde des vivants._

___— _Voilà, annonça-t-il. Tu sais tout. Je comprendrais que tu t'enfuies en courant. C'est ce que moi je ferais en tout cas...

___— _Non Peter. Je ne fuirai pas. Et je suis heureuse que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour te confier comme tu viens de le faire.

___— _Mais tu n'as pas peur de moi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux de Melissa.

___— _Je devrais ?

___— _Non ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. J'ai changé. Je crois que tu m'as changé.

___— _Alors tout va bien.

_Elle se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du loup. C'était leur tout premier baiser._

_A la suite de cette soirée, de nombreux baisers furent échanger et plus encore. Ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète. D'abord pour préserver la magie du début, ensuite pour voir si ça allait devenir sérieux._

Un secret à présent éventé.

Scott a écouté attentivement le récit de Peter. Bien sûr, il lui a épargné certains détails mais au moins l'adolescent a, maintenant toutes les cartes en mains.

_— _Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fait Scott.

_— _Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ta mère. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

_— _Eh bien on va vous laisser, intervient Isaac. N'est-ce pas Scott ?

_— _Euh...Oui. Oui. On va vous laisser.

Les deux garçons se dirigent vers la porte de l'appartement raccompagnés par Melissa.

_— _Je suis désolé maman. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte. Si t'es heureuse c'est le principale.

_— _Et je le suis mon chéri. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, murmure-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

_— _Oh maman...

Elle ferme la porte et rejoint Peter toujours derrière ses fourneaux. Bien sûr, il a guetté ce que mère et fils se sont dits mais fait comme si de rien n'était.

_— _Il faut qu'on parle Peter, déclare Melissa froidement.

Il se retourne d'un bond surpris par ce ton glacial.

_— _Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_— _A toi de me dire !

_— _Mais j'en sais rien...Melissa explique-moi.

Peter se tend comme un arc. La nervosité et l'incompréhension lui broient les entrailles. Melissa contourne le plan de travail les traits durs. Elle glisse ses bras autour du cou du loup.

_— _Tu as dit à mon fils quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

_— _Non...Je ne...

Un poids disparaît de son cœur réalisant de quoi parle sa compagne.

_— _Non je ne vois pas. J'en ai dit tellement.

Melissa est offusquée. Elle retire ses bras pour s'éloigner mais Peter la retient par la taille. Elle lui tape sur le torse cherchant à échapper à son emprise ce qui arrache un petit rire au loup.

_— _Ça chatouille.

Elle recommence avec plus de force mais il intercepte sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche.

_— _Je t'aime, finit-il par dire.

_— _Et moi je te déteste.

Puis, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son compagnon.

_— _Je t'aime aussi, fait-elle contre sa bouche.

* * *

**NOTE: je n'ai pas tenu compte de la rencontre Peter/Melissa dans la saison 1**

**Fini ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagée cette histoire avec vous. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
